Crimson Vengeance
by Bowser da King
Summary: Hunter J, presumed to have been killed since her last attack, is brought back and this time doesn't want any Pokemon, but rather to kill everyone Ash holds dearest to him. However, it seems something else is involved in this... MorpheusShipping. AshXAngie. CHECK 5TH PAGE NOTICE.
1. Prologue: Crimson Nightmare

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Pokemon, the Fakemon you'd be seeing in this fic would be actual Pokemon by the end of Gen V. Seriously.**

**Summary: Hunter J, presumed to have been killed since her last attack, is brought back and this time doesn't want any Pokemon, but rather to kill everyone Ash holds dearest to him. However, it seems something else is involved in this...**

**Title: Crimson Vengeance.**

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**My Fakemon: Dardraga, Darkaros, Zerosus (Cameo)**

**Main Ships: MorpheusShipping**

**Author's Notes: Heavily inspired by the fanfics of LatiosFan, mostly his/her Our Life Together MorpheusShipping fanfic among other things. This chapter, however, focuses on introducing the villains and setting the dark tone to the story by introducing my Legendary Fakemon Darkaros, the Underworld Pokemon, which is meant to be a Guardian of Hell yet later ended up representing Lucifer and Pride instead. Zerosus, a related Fakemon but not part of the trio Darkaros is in, represents Satan and Wrath. Fellow Dardraga is Asmodeus and Lust, but doesn't show it in this chapter very much. This story takes place when Ash has turned 21, so that means lots of time has passed since his original adventures. I always thought Hunter J was killed at her last appearance, so hence how this chapter starts out; With J ending up in Hell. Even though this fic will be rated M just in case the story gets anymore violent than this, there will be NO LEMONS of any kind. Sure, there may be SOME sexual situations, but NOTHING EXPLICIT. I'm trying to keep it as clean as possible in that department, yet as brutal as possible in the blood and violence department. Zerosus is never referred to by it's name in this chapter, hence it's appearance is only a cameo as it only does little in this chapter. But anyways, on with the first part of the story.**

**Crimson Vengeance Prologue:**

All she could remember was her ship exploding when it sank, and her signature glasses falling off. Even in the sinking water, she felt like her body was burning into flames. Was this how death felt? At least, that's how it was when you're meeting up with the most evil Pokemon to ever exist. Hunter J woke up to see herself in a dark, dimly lit area with her Salamence next to her, she could hear the painful and agonizing screams of her henchmen being torn apart by some mysterious creature, with loud snake-like hisses heard with each scream. When Hunter J had a closer look at where she was and her condition, she realized all her weapons were destroyed and her Salamence was suddenly missing, all she was hearing was a dragonic roar of terror as if Salamence was taken somewhere and suddenly mauled by something much more ferocious...

Then when it came down to her being the only soul in the area, she started to actually tremble a little. "This can't be happening... Can it?" J asks herself but then she hears demonic growls lurking around her, and behind several pillars she saw silhouettes of snake-like Pokemon she presumed were Seviper, until one suddenly jumped out at her with it's _claws_ bared ready to shred at anything in it's way, but it's attack missed her just by a hair, as the mysterious Pokemon tripped over, and suddenly she heard equally demonic moans of some cloaked Pokemon appearing around her, each of them firing small blasts of Ember and Ice Breath to cause J to jump and try to dodge both the invisible attackers, and also the mysterious Pokemon that were jumping at her with blinding speed. J was panting, trembling. Normally she was the one giving all the torture and misery as it was her profession as a Pokemon Hunter, but suddenly without any of her weapons, her Salamence, or her henchmen, she felt completely helpless.

It wasn't until she heard a loud crashing noises on the ground near where she was nearly killed by her attackers as she fell over, but then the attackers suddenly moved away when something massive was stomping towards her, laughing a rather evil tone in it's voice.

"What's wrong J? Feeling dead yet? Oh wait... That's right... YOU ALREADY ARE DEAD!" The voice suddenly yelled out in an angered tone as an inferno of flames appear from the pillars and suddenly lit up the whole area, revealing that all her attackers were Pokemon themselves. The menacing looks that the snake-like ones, Dardraga, the Savage Pokemon, had a muscular build with it's upper body, yet a more skinnier lower body. It's arms ended in three, steel sharp claws, and it's head was saurian-like with fangs dripping a powerful toxin bared from it's mouth as it's eyes glowed red. The very large Pokemon, however, even with all the flames lighting up the area, remained a completely dark color except for it's glowing red eyes with red orange markings, as it's breath let out a mist that darkened the area again.

"So... I really am dead huh?" J asked, not that she really cared, but her tone sounded like she was trembling even though it sounded like she didn't care at the same time, which merely caused the large Pokemon to laugh.

"Yes... Hasn't this little show of ours as welcome to hell been enough for you?" The large Pokemon laughed. "Oh wait, there's still one trick I haven't showed you yet..." He said as he laughed and breathed a stream of Flamethrower upon J, causing her to cry out in pain and agony at the burns as the large Underworld Pokemon merely laughed at her misery at the burns. When the Pokemon stopped it's attack, J had her eyes closed as if she was suddenly afraid, but when she opened her eyes they were more red than before and her hair had grown a bit longer, and she just smirked as she felt no longer like her old self. "It seems... I have woken the long hidden evil within you it seems..." The Pokemon said laughing. "Well then... How do you feel?" He asked breathing a bit of smoke on her, but she was unfazed by it and actually breathed it in.

"Like a whole new person, more or less..." J said as suddenly the very Dardraga that attacked her all bowed down to her in respect of her new appearance and personality.

"Now then, slave... There is something I need you to do for me... A tiny little favor is all I ask... Perhaps then you can resume your life back in the real world as you once did as a Pokemon Hunter... The task is real simple, if you'll hear me out that is..." The large Pokemon said with a grin. While none of it's features could be made out clearly, it's head and front legs had a four pointed star mark on them that glowed a bright redish orange, and it's eyes were naturally glowing red. It's body, while dark and unable to tell what was what, was a very dark shade of crimson, with a two sets of horns, one of them acting like a mask of sorts on it's eyes. It's wings were tiny compared to the rest of it's large, bulky body, and surely weighed heavy as well. It's tail ended in a small spike, with it's back lined with several, very sharp spikes. It's front and back feet made it look like it was wearing boots, almost similar to how Terrakion's feet looked. It's name, ever since the ancient times, was forever known as Darkaros.

"So... What is it you ask of me?" J asked with a rather wary tone.

"The death and blood of Ash Ketchum is all I need... Provided you can accomplish that... And something else..." Darkaros said laying down with a grin. Soon enough, something equally large was stomping up to J from behind her, perhaps even larger than Darkaros. While everything else she seen here had red eyes, this Pokemon had pink eyes of all things, yet the way the eyes looked made it look insane and unstable. It's weight was loud even though it was actually lighter than Darkaros, but the most notable parts about it were it's uneven build. It's right arm and leg significantly smaller than it's left arm and leg, and having a gemstone on it's back that glowed pink just like it's eyes, and it's head and neck, arms, legs, and tail having "chains" on them it seemed.

"Now then, my grandest masterpiece... You will command one of the Dardraga to train J here... Do you understand?" Darkaros asked as the creature nodded, and used Psychic to take control of one of the Dardraga, which then proceeded to circle around J ready to lash out at her, when suddenly it's tail suddenly tripped and it moved to bite her with Crunch faster than she could react, but J managed to get a tight hold of it's jaws before Dardraga could bite into her, and eventually manages to get out of Dardraga's grasp, but doing so left her arms and legs being cut and bruised due to Dardraga's Steel hard skin, and Dardraga was one again lashed at her, but backing away with each attempt until J gave it a hard kick in the jaw, but that didn't stop Dardraga at all since it's jaw was extremely flexible to withstand such a blow, and this time with it's jaws glowing with electricity, Dardraga managed to bite into her leg and give her an electrical shock, but surprising, J didn't scream or anything unlike her having fire breathed upon her by Darkaros, but instead barely managed to pin the Naga-like Pokemon down, J giving it a punch to it's skull as it tried struggling, then grabbing both of it's jaw bones and snapping them so wide that it actually broke Dardraga's jaw. J was panting, her clothes torn, and her body bruised and bleeding, blood covering both her hands and the body of Dardraga, but even with the normally fatal move pulled on it, Dardraga managed to get up and was healed by the mysterious creature commanding it use Heal Pulse on it.

"Hey! When was healing the opponent part of the rules?!" J yelled in anger, but Darkaros merely laughed.

"Rules? What rules? Did I say there were any rules?!" Darkaros said laughing, and J was just about ready to fight until the Dardraga that attacked her suddenly bowed before her to her surprise.

"What gives? I thought this was a fight to the death here!" J said whining over this, her personality really having turned to a more brutal side due to some of the effects of Darkaros's transformation trick with her, but Darkaros merely grinned, tossing a Dark Ball in her direction, one of the very PokeBalls used by another Pokemon Hunter Ash encountered. J merely scoffed at what she was getting from Darkaros's expression, but merely touched Dardraga with the Dark Ball and caught it as Dardraga was sealed within by it's dark energy.

"Now... My apprentice... You are ready to seek your revenge..." Darkaros said as suddenly a thunderous roar of laughter was heard throughout the entire cavern...

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 1: Revelations and Sorrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, otherwise I'd be rich.**

**Now this begins to be where the plot slowly starts to take place, and deaths WILL occur, just warning you now. PokeShipping fans will not want to read this, trust me.**

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**My Fakemon in this chapter: Dimetroh (Mention), Dynasger, Imudraa, Crowdaros, Gigacross, Wrathadon (Mention), Diadon (Mention), Gravadon (Mention), Lightaros, Teranadros (Cameo), Zerosus (Secret Cameo)**

**Crimson Vengeance Chapter 1**:

It has been many years since Ash's original journeys through Kanto to Unova, and eventually through other regions as well. Ash still seems to haven't changed a bit though, always being that dense trainer that always works hard to beat each Pokemon league he goes to. Yet that doesn't mean he doesn't lose to each league he goes to, as dubbed as tradition it seemed. Even with his powerful arsenal of Pokemon, he hasn't been able to beat any of the leagues. The finals of the previous league was a triple battle, so Ash sent out Torterra, Charizard, and Samurott, which evolved from his Oshawott some time after his journey in Unova, but he still lost as he ended up facing the Legendary Wrathadon, Diadon, and Gravadon, the three wyverns of power, and lost to all three of them easily. Even Chaziard managed to beat Wrathadon before being taken down by Gravadon, the replacement Pokemon happened to Raikou which used Thunder on Samurott and KO'd him in a single shot, leaving only Torterra left. Torterra was doing fine at first, but then was KO'd by surprise when Gravadon revealed the fact it knew Fire Blast as any Dragon type probably would know how to use.

Ash was somewhat disappointed by his lose at the league, as that was the second time he lost to Legendary Pokemon in a league after Tobias with his Darkrai and Latios. It was surprising enough he might've faced another trainer that had a Heatran, but luckily he didn't have to worry about that trainer. Ash has been rather depressed about this most recent league though, as he could easily guess the entire trainer's team was full of Legendary Pokemon, and ones he hasn't seen before as well. However, since then Ash did manage to train both his old Pokemon, and even some new ones he caught in another region. He had gained the three starters of another region, all three of which evolved to their final forms.

The first, Dimetroh, is the final stage Grass Starter of that region and was the first one he caught out of them. As a Dark Type, it actually wasn't as disobediant as Charizard was. It was actually Imudraa, the final stage Water Starter of the region, that was the disobediant one, but we'll get back to him later. Dynasger was his second one that he caught, and as a Steel type was a powerful Pokemon taking hits very well, and even surprisingly fast as well. The third one was the previously mentioned disobediant Imudraa, the sea serpent that just wouldn't stop biting Ash's head, but not in an affectionate way like how James of Team Rocket is often attacked by his own Grass Type Pokemon. Imudraa was surprisingly violent, almost like Gyarados in a way, but not as violent.

Now, Ash is fast asleep in his bedroom, back home in Palet Town since he decided to stay there and train for a while. It was only 1 in the morning, so it was no wonder why Ash was still asleep. Yet something about his dreams were making him restless, yet at the same time, at perfect peace as well.

* * *

_"Huh? Where is this?" Ash asked to himself as he found himself in a snow covered beach near an ocean, assuming it must be somewhere near Lake Acuity, but even with the surroundings being entirely snow, the lake wasn't frozen over at all. It was odd given the time of year it was, but then it all made sense when a torrent of water bursted around the lake in a circular formation, forming entire pillars of water that reached up into the sky, as a very large Pokemon rose from the water, glowing entirely white as it hovered in the air._

_"Ash, is it not?" A feminine voice asked._

_"Yes, but, where is this? And who are you?" Ash asked, thinking it's the Pokemon in front of him talking to him._

_"This is Lake Acuity in Sinnoh, not exactly the place I'd imagine myself being at, but that is not the important part of this. My name is Lightaros, Guardian of Heaven." Lightaros said as she slowly stopped glowing and the water torrents calmed back to a peaceful flow, then she steps onto the water causing a calm ripple despite what her size and weight would suggest._

_"So.. Lightaros? Why do I have a feeling I've heard that name somewhere?" Ash askes all confused._

_"You've probably heard about me from the Welori region where I'm from. In the ancient times, humans worshipped two Pokemon named Lightaros, myself, and another named Gaiaros, the Guardian of the Living. The third, however, was never meant to be mentioned as he was a sin to those who even thought about him. He is the dreaded Darkaros, the Guardian of Hell, and he is a Pokemon you'd not want to meet... Yet... That isn't stopping Darkaros from trying to meet you at all..." Lightaros said shuddering at herself mentioning Darkaros._

_"So... Darkaros... What about him is he trying to do?" Ash asks, but soon finds himself waking up to a splash of waterin his face._

* * *

"Whoah! What?!" Ash was startled at being blasted by water and being woken up from his dream, and calms down when he finds his Imudraa having blasted him with a torrent of Hydro Pump, still seeming to be the disobediant Pokemon to Ash. "Imudraa! How'd you get into my room?! Huh?" Ash was trying to say he saw Misty by the door.

"Still the same old Ash isn't he?" Misty says to his Imudraa.

"Draaaaaa!" Imudraa yells wagging his tail happily.

"So he listens to you and not me, how funny." Ash said rather annoyed since both his clothes, his bed, or better yet, his entire room was all soaking wet from the force of Imudraa's Hydro Pump, causing Imudraa to laugh a bit seeing his trainer in such an embarrassed state.

"Well, I am a Water Pokemon Master after all." Misty says patting Imudraa on his head. It was surprising how the Leviathan Pokemon even managed to get into the room, but then again, when a Pokemon knows Mimimize, it's easy to guess how that's possible at all.

"Well, he didn't have to use so much force with that Hydro Pump. My room's totally wrecked now!" Ash said looking all over the place.

"Then we'd better start drying everything then." Misty said thinking this was a bit amusing for her, seeing Ash's Imudraa behaving just like his Charizard used to be.

"Very well, if that's how you put it." Ash said reaching for one of his Poke Balls. "Dynasger! Use Sunny Day!" He said called out the mighty Imperial tiger Pokemon.

"DYNAS!" She roared as she used sunny day to heat up the room a bit to where everything dried in only a few seconds.

"Good job Dynasger-" He was praising her before being pounced upon by her, then getting a playful lick from her.

A few minutes later Ash was outside thinking about something talking with Misty about how he lost in a league yet again. "Oh Ash... That's terrible that you lost like that..." Misty said concerned as she knew how much it meant for him to actually make it that far into the league only to lose so easily before the match barely even begins, and to Legendaries as well.

"Yeah, that Wrathadon was sure tough for a Poison type. It looked more like a Fire type at first until I noticed it's Poison Touch ability that defeated Charizard so easily, and also the Poison type moves it knew that Poisoned all of my other Pokemon. Then when Wrathadon was finally defeated, Charizard was knocked out in a single shot by Gravadon's Stone Edge. The replacement Pokemon? A damn Raikou, which used Thunder to KO Samurott. I sent out my Pikachu and Gigacross at that point, but then Diadon used Earthquake and defeated Pikachu so easily and-" Ash's explanation to his lose was suddenly interrupted by Misty.

"Wait... Gigacross? What's Gigacross?" Misty asked as Ash brought up his PokeDex.

"Gigacross, the Armored Pokemon and the final form of Heracross. It's Armored shell became too heavy for it to move on two legs anymore, but it's defensive abilities greatly increased as a result. Parts of it's blue shell as a Heracross are exposed on some parts of it's body." The PokeDex explained.

"Wow... I never knew Heracross could evolve..." Misty said surprised.

"Yeah, I didn't know either til Heracross found an ancient helmet of some kind of evolved using it." Ash explained, and speaking of Heracross, or Gigacross now, was moving there way now. Behind the now larger and much heavier Bug and Fighting type Pokemon, next to him was Brock walking up to them.

"So your Heracross appears to have evolved, when did that happen?" Brock asked.

"It was mostly an accident but either way it proved useful as Gigacross helped me out in the league..." Ash explaining with a sigh.

"Yeah, I've heard about that lose you had, so that's why I came here to try and cheer you up."

"It was a tough fight, I'll tell you that. Wrathadon was the only Pokemon out of the initial three he sent out that I managed to beat. That Gravadon knowing Fire Blast was a bit of a surprise though, so Torterra was knocked out easily as well. Then when I sent out Pikachu and Gigacross, as I was explaining to Misty already, Diadon turned out to be a Ground type, and the fact it had Sand Stream as it's ability made the entire battle go downhill since it helped protect Gravadon from attacks, so then I sent out Gigalith to take advantage of the sandstorm caused by Diadon, but then Diadon used Earthquake to knock out Pikachu, but that was after Pikachu knocked out Gravadon with Iron Tail, but then what does the damn trainer send out? Landorus, and in it's Therian Form as well. Gigalith was able to battle well thanks to Sturdy, but it eventually got knocked out as well, leaving only Gigacross up against three Pokemon at once. When Raikou and Landorus made room for Diadon to charge at Gigacross, Gigacross attempted to use Counter only for Gigacross to be flipped into the air by Sky Drop and knocked out in a single blow as well..." Ash explained sounding a bit aggravated. Why wouldn't he be? In fact, even though it was his second league facing Legendary Pokemon, it wasn't the second time overall.

"I can see why you're stressed about it... Reminds me of how Forrest got beaten by Nurse Joy with a Latias when the gym was under inspection." Brock explained. "Why is it just a beautiful can prove to be so harsh?!" Brock started to rant, just as Misty was counting and right on cue Croagunk appeared and Poison Jabbed Brock, knocking him out.

"Same old Brock it seems..." Ash and Misty both laughed, but then Ash noticed something about Misty that made him just freeze cold. "Misty...?" Ash asked trying to keep his cool.

"What's wrong Ash?" Misty asked a little worried at his sudden change of tone. Then, however, she realized why he must've froze up, then looked down a bit. "I'm sorry... I should've told you sooner..." Misty said looking down at her left hand. It was clear why Ash was upset, since Misty was wearing an engagement ring on her left ring finger. Ash was dead silent for a moment, unsure of how to react, then he just got up and went to the door.

Brock slowly got up from Croagunk's Posion Jab and looked at Ash. "Where you going?" Brock asked.

"I... Just need some time by myself..." Ash said as he went to his room, obviously trying to hide some tears, as Misty looked on sadly as Ash left.

_'I knew I should've told him sooner! If I had just told him sooner he wouldn't have been so upset if I hadn't told him myself!'_ Misty mentally yelled at herself as Brock shook his head.

"You never told him about your engagement now did you?" Brock asked.

"I never got the chance... I kept meaning to tell him, but I kept getting distracted... I never meant to end up hurting his feelings at all!" Misty said all upset seeing how Ash just froze upon seeing the ring.

Ash just went to his room and sighed. Imudraa had left the room and went back into it's Poke Ball, and Ash just layed down on his bed. It was 1 PM so that must've been why Imudraa decided to wake him up. Pikachu was still asleep this entire time though, but woke up when Ash entered the room. "Pika Pika?" Pikachu asked wondering if Ash was alright.

"I'm... Fine... I guess I've just been away from Misty for so long she must've moved on... Right after I finally realized how much she cared for him during the journey through Kanto and Johto. He never knew how much she actually cared for him at first, because he was always too dense to realize it.

"Pika..." Pikachu cried sadly realizing how upset Ash was. Ash had finally started to have feelings for Misty himself, after how much it's been since he's seen her, but than seeing that she was engaged just ruined the idea of them being together. He felt like yelling at her for not having told him about it sooner, but she probably had some distractions in her life just like he had, so he didn't feel like talking anymore. To think it's been nearly 11 years since then, and to think everything would be so different in the end. He ended up slowly falling asleep just to try and get the feelings out of his head, then Misty entered the room quietly, moving up to Ash and giving him a kiss on the cheek as he slept.

"I'm so sorry... I should've told you sooner... I... hope we can still be friends..." She whispered to him as she cut herself off slightly. She knew how upsetting this must've been for him, and the main reason she's moved was because of him having been traveling with other girls all the time since Hoenn, with May, Dawn, Iris and Bianca, among others as well. She never knew he never did move on, and cursed at herself as she left his bedroom feeling all depressed herself. Just as moments of ending her current engagement hit her just to cheer up Ash, something eventually made her decide not to, and she eventually walked off out of the room. Pikachu, however, noticed something was wrong with Misty with how she thought that and followed her out of the room.

"Crobat! Acrobatics!" Brock commanded his Crobat as Crobat attacked a mysterious looking bird Pokemon. It's body was entirely black with orange claws, and a crimson helmet with red eyes, and orange markings on it's wings.

"The GRAND and MIGHTY Darkaros will not be pleased with your interference!" The bird yelled, as it used Thunder to knock Crobat out of the sky, then as Brock sent out Steelix, Steelix proved to be no match either as the bird Pokemon used Fire Blast on Steelix and knocking it out before it had a chance to move.

"S-St...steelix..." Steelix cried out weakly.

"Cro-..." Crobat also cried just as weakened.

"Crobat! Steelix!" Brock yelled without even realizing a Dardraga stood behind, then before Brock could even react, he was bite by Dardraga's venomous fangs, and when Misty finally walked before Dardraga could truly finish off Brock, the stain of blood all over Dardraga's mouth, Dardraga was about to attack Misty as well.

"BROCK!" Misty yelled before being stabbed by Hunter J from behind and falling to the floor, blood completely covering Hunter J's dagger.

"Impressive work Dardraga." Hunter J complimented on the Savage Pokemon's work here.

"Bloody damned fool was trying to interfere with my mind tricks with his Crobat... Still, I believed those who try and interfere with the work of the almighty Darkaros will learn their lesson as they burn in hell like the fuckers they are!" The bird Pokemon cursed loudly.

"Will you shut it Crowdaros? We don't need anyone else hearing this... Then again..." Hunter J looked over at Ash's Gigacross. "Perhaps we found ourselves our missing Demon..." Hunter J said with a grin, but Gigacross didn't know what she was referring to until the helmet section of his exoskeleton glowed red and turned his eyes red as well, before moving to bow before Hunter J.

"What an unruly Gigacross... Had to use a bloody mindfuck to turn it to our side..." Crowdaros said landing next to Hunter J. "Now... I supposed we do something about the target?" Crowdaros said before being blown aside by sheer force in the form of Ash's Dynasger, who roared right in Crowdaros's face, and breaking the mind control on Gigacross as Gigacross engaged Dardraga in a fight. Soon after, Ash's other starter Dimetroh appeared and dealed with Hunter J, but J merely dodged end climbed to the roof of Ash's house.

"What a hopeless batch of Pokemon... They'd make lovely prizes if I didn't have to kill them now..." J said before before being blown aside by a powerful torrent of water. Lightaros herself arrived on the scene, and roared right at Hunter J.

"I will NOT let any minion of Darkaros to harm innoncents!" She yelled before using Gravity on Dardraga then hitting it with Earthquake, dealing with Crowdaros with a powerful Thunder, then hitting Hunter J directly with Ice Beam, freezing all of her body except for her head. "Now then... Why are you serving Darkaros?" Lightaros asked questioning J, but J merely laughed.

"Why? Because it's an honor to be brought back from the dead for the soul purpose of killing all those responsible for my death years ago!" J yelled laughing as if she had completely lost it, then suddenly a loud and terrifying roar echoed in the area, which made J freeze in fear (No pun intended), and before Dardraga and Crowdaros could send Brock and Misty's souls to hell, they saw a gigantic spider-like Pokemon heading towards them at blinding speed, and the two demonic Pokemon quickly fled, with Dardraga picking up J's frozen body and fleeing with her.

Lightaros merely looked at Brock and Misty. "J never met Misty before... So I don't understand why she'd personally try and kill her..." Lightaros thought to herself as Dynasger sadly looked at the bodies of the four of them. Gigacross was trembling in fright, as Crowdaros tried to gain control of it again and suddenly a large, demonic hand grabs Gigacross and drags him down into the ground, along with telepathically grabbing Imudraa's Poke Ball and taking both that and Gigacross back to hell. Lightaros merely froze at the sight of that happening. "Odd... I'm not familiar with that demon..." Ligharos said before seeing everything calm down as the spider Pokemon arrived on the scene, and what an odd sight it was. It's leg tips appeared to be blades, and how it's legs were position on it's body made one wonder how it could even move so fast. It's arms were small and saurian-like, and it's head was not like a spider's at all, but more like a Dragon's head on a spider's body. The mighty beast looked down upon Brock and Misty and shook her head, as she looked up at Lightaros.

"Go find who Ash holds most dearest to him now... Whoever it is now may be in danger now..." Lightaros commanded, as the giant spider Pokemon roared and teleported off to somewhere. Lightaros then gently grabbed Brock and Misty's bodies and flew up into the sky with them, taking them to somewhere Darkaros would never do them further harm. "Ash... If only you knew what dangers lied ahead of you now..." Lightaros said to herself as she flew into the very heavens.

When Lightaros had left, Dynasger stayed guard by the house, grabbing Samurott's pokeball to help clean up the blood that was spilled by J's attack, as both Dynasger and Samurott know something bad was going to happen. Charizard flown down from Professor Oak's field to keep guard on the house as well, with Dynasger grabbing some potions that fell out of Brock's bag to heal Steelix and Crobat.

_'What happened?'_ Steelix spoke to the other Pokemon.

_'You don't want to know, yet I'm afraid I'll have to tell you two, Samurott, and Charizard about what's going to happen, and what already has happened.'_ Dynasger said. '_Brock and Misty were killed, but they're safe now... Safe from the potential harm they could've went through had Lightaros not showed up...'_ Dynasger explained as Steelix and Crobat gasped a bit then shook their heads.

_'This can't be happening... It can't be...'_ Steelix said crying remembering all the good times with Brock only to have someone kill him. He was Brock's first Pokemon after all, so of course he'd be hit the hardest out of him and Crobat. Suddenly Steelix stopped crying. _'WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME INSTEAD?! I WOULD'VE DONE ANYTHING TO STOP THIS! DAMNIT!'_ Steelix roared and cursed then going back to crying along with Crobat.

_'That man may have been a fool at times, I admit... But he always had a heart of gold...'_ Charizard said shaking his head as well. Samurott was not so much phazed as the others were, until Dynasger glared at him.

_'Samurott, you're days as a cheerful Oshawott have long passed. You need to learn that these humans meant so much to the other Pokemon here, and you seem to take it like it's a joke all because Lightaros knows they can still be saved!'_ Dynasger roared.

_'I... Don't know what to say... Why would I take death as a joke at all?! You think I'm immune to this agony Imperial?! I've faced enough situations like that nearly losing Ash in a haunted mansion in Unova! Not to mention how nice Misty has treated me and raised me to this form now!'_ Samurott yelled at Dynasger as the tears he's been trying so hard to hold back finally show. Dynasger just shook his head.

_'Everyone has to keep their cool now, otherwise you could all fall victims to the demon's tricks!'_ Dynasger roared as the four other Pokemon turned their attention to Dynasger. Dynasger, though the youngest of the group, was actually more wise than the eldest Charizard that was with them._ 'Now listen, crying over what already happened isn't going to solve anything! We need to focus or else we could all end up being killed as well!'_ Dynasger explained, then Charizard and Samurott heard cries known all to well to them.

_'Sounds like Pikachu couldn't take neither Brock nor Misty's deaths as easily as we could...'_ Charizard said looking into the window of Ash's bedroom.

_'How are we going to explain it to Ash anyways?'_ Samurott asked.

_'Yet alone explain to all of Brock's siblings why he's gone...'_ Steelix said.

_'Relax, I'll work on solving all of this for you... Just Charizard, can you do me a favor and fetch Dimetroh's Pokeball for us? I think he's the one more likely to help us all relax in this situation.'_ Dynasger asked of Charizard as he nodded and flew off to Professor Oak's lab to retrieve Dimetroh.

_'How... Do you stay so confident of everything Dynasger?'_ Samurott asked.

_'Well... I can't say just yet... Let me say I'm sort of an agent to Lightaros herself though... That's all I can tell you for now...'_ Dynasger explained as he looked up into the sky. _'Arceus be with us all if we can solve this problem at all...'_

**Author's Note: Wow, REALLY dark at the end, something I thought I couldn't accomplish at all. Terranadrosus, the famous Gamma Spider from the other two Fanfics, has a Fakemon counterpart called Teranadros, which looks almost identical to Terranadrosus except has only four legs instead of six. This story is sort of like my first fanfic, in which it's meant to be like a movie length event that takes place, perhaps even longer depending on situations.**


	3. Chapter 2: Pokemon Meeting

**The Pokemon talking isn't really them speaking English like Meowth does, but that's a note even then because I got the idea of the Pokemon talking like that from another fic, which showed both the Pokemon speaking their normal "Only saying their name or roaring" bit and, whenever humans aren't present that much, actual dialogue when they talk to each other. Most of the talking in the first bit of this chapter will from the Pokemon as well. Anyways, on with the chapter.**

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**My Fakemon in this chapter: Dimetroh, Dynasger, Imudraa (Mention) Wendreago, Crowdaros, Gigacross (Mention), Dardraga, Lightaros, Darkaros, Gaiaros Xiladon, Shieldrak (Mention), Teranadros (Mention), Zerosus (Cameo)**

**Crimson Vengeance Chapter 2**:

Thankfully Delia, Ash's mother, was out of town, so they didn't have to worry about a bunch of Ash's Pokemon gathering in front of Ash's house for their own meeting. They were also mostly there to keep guard in case Hunter J and the demonic Pokemon tried to attack again. Charizard gathered practically everyone from Oak's ranch, with all thirty Tauros standing guard while the "leader" Pokemon, all of the starters, talk about what is going on. Charizard, Brock's Steelix and Crobat, Samurott, and Dynasger waited for Dimetroh to wake up, even though he was sleepy the previous 24 hours in his Poke Ball.

'When is this guy going to wake up anyways?' Crobat asked regarding Dimetroh's laziness.

'Relax... He'll wake up on his own. He doesn't normally sleep this long though.' Dynasger said as slowly Dimetroh's red eyes opened and had a glance around, then saw who all was here and noted immediately this was important.

'Let me guess... Shit happened basically.' Dimetroh said knocking how red some of their faces were from the shed tears from earlier. 'I can tell real easily, so don't lie to me on this.'

'Well, Brock and Misty are dead now thanks to Darkaros's minions, but they're safe for now due to Lightaros's intervention. Gigacross and Imudraa, however, were captured by some shadow and dragged down to hell where Darkaros resides.' Dynasger explained.

'Well then... This is serious then... Reminds me of what ALMOST happened earlier.' Dimetroh said, which caused Dynasger's eyes to narrow a bit.

'What, almost happened?' Dynasger asked.

* * *

_Dimetroh was sleeping in the field outside of his poke ball along with Sceptile, who was mostly just relaxing after training compared to the lazy Dimetroh. Torterra was out in the forest helping Bulbasaur find all Tauros, so everything was calm other than that. Until, that is, they heard a cry of terror in the lab, and Dimetroh immediately woke. Staraptor was the nearest to the facility, and when he looked inside, he saw nothing but carnage and chaos. Blood stains everywhere on the wall, and Oak's lifeless corpse being gnawed on by Dardraga, with Hunter J being present behind Dardraga. While Dardraga didn't notice Staraptor, Crowdaros, who was flying around outside, had swooped in to attack Staraptor._

_'NOBODY INTERFERES WITH THE ALMIGHTY DAR-" Crowdaros was yelling before he was abrubtly cut off by a powerful thunderbolt, which came from Gary's Electivire, and Crowdaros fell to the ground which then finally caught Dardraga's attention as the Steel and Poison type Pokemon tears down the wall and confronts Gary and Electivre, leeting out a loud demonic roar. Even though the room he was in was not near the outside, it was clear what Dardraga had down as Oak's disembodied arm, soaking with blood with fresh blood dripping from Dardraga's claws and mouth, and that just pissed off Gary even more._

_"WHAT DID YOU DO HERE?! WHAT ARE YOU ANYWAYS?!" Gary said trying to reach for his PokeDex, as Electivire kept Dardraga distracted as he also sent out Blastoise for extra back-up against the mighty Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon._

_"Dardraga, the Savage Pokemon, they serve as Darkaros's minions in the underworld, and show no emotions other than hatred and savagry. In ancient times, sacrifices were made in-order to appease both it and Darkaros." The PokeDex said, and that was all Gary needed to hear once he also learned Dardraga was double weak to Earthquake._

_"ELECTIVIRE! EARTHQUAKE NOW!" Gary commanded, and Electivire did so, but to their surprise, Dardraga suddenly floated in middair and avoided the entire attack. "WHAT?!" Gary said in surprise as Dardraga merely let a roar-like cackle, and when it did stabbed it's steel sharp tail into Blastoise's shell, then used Close Combat upon Blastoise, sending it crashing through the wall as Dardraga snapped Blastoise's neck with Crunch, the taste of blood constantly fueling it's rage and killing spree, but then Dardraga looked around and noticed something missing..._

_"Looking for me?" Hunter J said before taking her dagger and stabbing into Gary's back, then as soon as he fell down kept stabbing at him. "Looks like another of Ash's old friends here, but this time he won't be lucky like this other two! Darkaros! Send both of these humans to the very pit they belong in!" J commanded, as suddenly dark, fiery claws dragged both Gary and Oak's corpses into the grounds, the latter disappointing Dardraga as Dardraga was trying to both thrash upon Electivire and Blastoise and feast on Oak's carcass at the same time, but then Electivire ThunderPunched Dardraga hard in the jaw, but once again it merely showed how resilient it was to damage due to how flexible Dardraga's jaw already was, then using Fissure down on Electivire and Blastoise as they were down to send them into the ground were they too would be sent to hell._

_"Looks like more of a success than last time, I should say." Crowdaros said landing on the ground. "Shall we put out this place with a bang or what?" Crowdaros said before hearing a loud screech as the fissure that Dardraga caused awoken something deep within the ground._

_"Augh! What now?!" J said thinking they were being interrupted by another Legendary Pokemon, and indeed they were, as a mighty, lizard-like Pokemon with glowing stripes on it's back emerged from the ground and and roared loudly, it's glowing stripes temporarily blinding Crowdaros, Dradraga, and J, before the large Pokemon fired it's signature attack upon Dardraga, and while it was a Ground type move, Dardraga was unable to avoid it with Levitate because the move was designed to hit both Pokemon with that ability and Flying types, sending Dardraga crashing through the lab's walls again but this time being knocked out for once. The lizard Pokemon roared again before using the same move to demolish Crowdaros and J as well, but J wasn't finished._

_Drawing out another Dark Ball, she sent out the Pokemon inside to attack the Legendary. "WENDREAGO! PUT THIS GROUND TYPE ON ICE!" She yelled as a giant and imposing Yeti-like Pokemon appeared and Icicle Crash on the mysterious Legendary, using it's own right arm to impale the Pokemon through the head. However, the Pokemon not only lived, but it's blood caused Wendreago to disintegrate into nothing as soon it's blood spread all over Wendreago's body and melt it to dust._

_"OOooooooo... Looks like Wendreago probably wasn't the best choice for a Xiladon after all..." Crowdaros said getting up and carrying the knocked out Dardraga with him and escaping by a portal, as did Hunter J. Xiladon merely scoffed at the three attackers, then went back into it's hole in the ground. Dimetroh, who woke up watching it all from the distance, had advised for the other Pokemon in the ranch as to not be seen or otherwise they'd suffer a terrible demise. Dimetroh merely had everyone wait until the carnage had ended before Charizard showed up in the sky looking for DImetroh._

* * *

'So... Hunter J also attacked Oak's lab as well?' Dynasger asked as Dimetroh nodded.

'It all happened so fast I was surprised Charizard didn't show up until after it all took place, or that none of you heard it since the ranch IS close by to the Ketchum residence after all.' Dimetroh explained his thoughts on it all.

'Well... Now that we know how fast Hunter J can quickly appear... Now you said something about a Legendary Pokemon being present... Was it Teranadros?' Dynasger asked.

'Surprisingly, it was Xiladon that scared them off, and actually gave that overpowered Dardraga the beating it deserved.' Dimetroh explained, but Charizard and the others were all confused. 'You experts probably don't even know what Pokemon we're talking about here now don't ya?' Dimetroh asked as they all shook their heads, then Dimetroh had Unfezant bring him Ash's Pokedex that she sneak away and activated. 'These are the three Legendaries we should all be wary of even though they may appear to be on our side.'

"Xiladon, the Genesis Pokemon, it's tail glows like an aurora and can utilize Ground type attacks that are famously known to hit airborn Pokemon. It was born thousands of years ago in a Gamma Ray burst along with two others."

"Shieldrak, the Interstellar Pokemon, it's shell is virtually impossible to penetrate, though when flying at high speeds, it's shell can leave devastation whenever it collides with anything. Collisions never appear to harm it, though."

"Teranadros, the Vengeance Pokemon, it's four, dagger armed legs can render any armor useless against it's attacks. The only thing known to be able to harm Teranadros is another of it's kind. It causes fear and panic wherever it goes."

'So... Out of those, which should we be more concerned about?' Samurott asked.

'My votes on Xiladon. Knowing Ground type moves that can ignore Flying type's immunity to them means I'm weak to it.' Charizard said.

'I'd think both me and Tiger here can agree on Teranadros.' Dimetroh said with Dynasger nodding.

'A Bug and Ice type? Really? I can burn that thing to a crisp.' Charizard said scoffing at the idea of being afraid of a Pokemon with a such a type, even if his match with Loland's Articuno was a close match even with the type advantage.

'Doesn't matter. You know ExtremeSpeed? Teranadros has a move just like it that can change to whatever the target's weakness is, at least, if it has one in the case of Sableye and Spiritomb, but as neither of those two Pokemon reside here in Kanto I can say Teranadros has nothing blocking it's attacks. Besides, that cheating bastard of a Bug learns plenty of different types of moves regardless.' Dimetroh explained. "And you know how our only actual Dragon type is double weak to Ice as well, and to think that guy is supposed to be our protector-'

'DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT BRINGING GARCHOMP INTO THIS!' Staraptor screamed in panic as he flew into view. However, his scream just so happened to call the very infamous land shark himself as he "swam" in the ground and bursted out next to them, dusting off his scales. No longer the Gible with a lousy accuracy he used to be, Garchomp has become almost as fierce as Cynthia's own Garchomp. Garchomp ended up evolving sometime during Ash's journey to Unova, prior to the league had already evolved into Gabite, and then into Garchomp nearing the final match. That, however, didn't stop a Kyurem from ruining his day during that tournament when Kyurem went on a second rampage in Unova. At least Garchomp was lucky he wasn't facing any of Kyurem's formes when he was facing it at the league.

'So... You called?' Garchomp smirked as Staraptor and Charizard shook a little at the Mach Pokemon's rough tone, as to some it either mad him sound badass or reminded people of Darkaros's voice, but then again, nobody in the world of the living really knew what Darkaros sounded like anyways. Even so, Garchomp's voice was indeed enough to scare even Pokemon that knew they had some kind of advantage. When Garchomp first arrived back at the ranch after the league, Charizard, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle had challenged it. Bulbasaur got Fire Fanged and knocked out, Squirtle got knocked out by Draco Meteor, and Charizard got hit hard by Stone Edge. Thank Arceus that Garchomp doesn't know Outrage.

'Well, now that some of the more powerful Pokemon are here, perhaps we should keep an eye out for whenever Hunter J strikes again.' Dimetroh said glaring at Garchomp, who glared at him back just as hard, until Steelix pushed the two apart.

'Easy now you two, the question is we don't know WHEN Hunter J is going to strike again, so we best be cautious until then.' Dynasger scolded the two.

'So what's the plan until then?' Garchomp growled.

'Gather the five most powerful out of all of us, other than Pikachu of course, then switch those with Ash's current team. Since Imudraa and Gigacross are missing in action for now, that leaves two few choices for us. So then, who will it be?' Dynasger asked, as Garchomp, Charizard, Dimetroh, and Staraptor stepped forward.

'So... The five of us then?' Charizard asked, to which everyone nodded.

'We'd better inform Pikachu of what's going on then...' Garchomp said as Charizard sighed.

'So... You five are going to be staying with Ash for a while?' Pikachu's voice said from the window as he leaped down to meet up with the five much larger, and fully evolved Pokemon.

'Pricisely...' Dynasger said as the six of them looked up at the window to Ash's room, then Dynasger remembered that Brock's Steelix and Crobat were still here. 'You two should head back to Pewter City... We don't want Brock's siblings as part of this as well...' Dynasger said.

'But... Dynasger... Wouldn't it be better if you had more aid in all this?!' Steelix said surprised that they woudln't be needed.

'Ash can only carry around 6 Pokemon, which are the six of us here. And besides, I feel protecting his siblings should be the better option for now as we don't know anything on Darkaros's plan yet.' Dynasger said and just as Steelix and Crobat were about to argue about it, they just sighed and moved on their way to Pewter City. Dynasger then had a look at Pikachu once they left. 'How's Ash doing now after hearing of Misty's engagement?'

'Still hurt about it, but he's fast asleep now. I figured he'd be more worried about the fact Misty and Brock are both DEAD don't you think?!" Pikachu said trying to hide back the tears he already had to shed earlier after hearing them talk about it already.

'If only Pidgeot were part of our group still... The good ole days...' Charizard said with a sigh remembering their original adventures in Kanto.

* * *

_Ash was dreaming a strange sort of dream again, but this time near Solaceon Town rather than Lake Acuity._

_"Huh, why am I in Solaceon Town?" Ash asked as Lightaros flew down to him and landed with a loud thud._

_'Let me just say... I figured you'd want to know what's ahead when I have to be the bearer of bad news...' Lightaros said with a sigh._

_"Bad news? Did something happen?" Ash asked as Lightaros summoned up the spirits of Brock and Misty to appear before him, but they were in a limbo-like state as if they were asleep._

_'These two friends of yours... Someone you know had killed them...' Lightaros said as Ash gasped in surprise._

_"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BROCK AND MISTY ARE- Are..." He yelled as he suddenly fell to the ground and started to cry. "First I learn Misty was engaged to someone else, and now they're both... GONE?!" Ash cried but then was snapped out of it by another thud on the ground, this time from a large, green colored wyvern Pokemon._

_'Gaiaros? What brings you here?' Lightaros asked, as Gaiaros levitated a Pokemon Egg in front of her._

_'Angie found this as she was being picked up by Teranadros. I can't tell who the parents were, but whatever's in the egg is powerful...' Gaiaros explained. 'The egg isn't owned by anyone, as a matter of fact, and I believe it should be cared for by Ash and Angie if they're going to be seeing each other for a while... Don't you think Lightaros?' Gaiaros explained, and Lightaros nodded._

_"Angie? What do you mean I'm going to be seeing a lot of her? Is she coming to Kanto?" Ash asked to which both Gaiaros and Lightaros nodded._

_'She'll be arriving some time later, but for now just try and calm down. Darkaros will use whatever advantage he can get to try and kill you both... But most importantly it's the feeling of angst or sorrow that causes one to fall to him easily..." Ligharos explained._

_"So... Did Darkaros kill-" Ash was about to ask but was interrupted by Lightaros._

_'I believe the name, Pokemon Hunter J, is a bit self explanatory as to this?' Lightaros asked, and suddenly Ash started to get a little angry to know it was that infamous Pokemon Hunter that killed them, and to think he found out she was still alive as well._

* * *

Hunter J was pacing at the two victims she had killed and caught for Darkaros, but that still didn't seem to solve her bloodlust at all.

"Why can't we just kill Ash right now before everything starts to get difficult anyways Darkaros?!" J yelled in anger as she didn't have the chance of killing Ash when she was there in the living world.

"Yeah, you normally kill everyone in sight when we're sent out there." Crowdaros seemed to ask, as Wendreago and Dardraga both nodded. Darkaros had a look at them and merely laughed.

"What's with the rush for things anyways? We've got all the time in the world to give Ash's existence the torture he deserves... After all, it is revenge you seek, is it not J?" Darkaros asked to which J nodded. "Then it's simple... We wait til the proper moment to get Ash into hell, but also the fact that we learned something from Dardraga when you attacked that old Oak's lab... You discovered a Xiladon living undernearth the ranch didn't you all?" Darkaros asked, to which they all nodded. "So... In that case... We have two of the Gamma Beasts lurking around Kanto now... So far, those two are against us... But that doesn't mean they will be for long... We'll have to get those two and Shieldrak out of the way before we can truly exact our revenge..." Darkaros explained. J then turned her attention to the large Pokemon that was sitting in the shadows, the only part of it being able to be seen are the glowing pink eyes.

"So... When's that bastard going to do anything?" J asked as she had seen nothing but that Pokemon do practically nothing the whole time.

"Don't worry about Zerosus... It acts on it's own occassion... I'm afraid out of all of those here, I can't control Zerosus at all and he's immune to Crowdaros's mind control due to Zerosus's mental issues... Trust me, he may be all quiet now and secretive now... But just you wait... When the time is right, nothing but blood will be shed and Zerosus will turn everything into a living hell, both here, the real world, and even heaven where my archenemy lives..." Darkaros explained as Zerosus merely turned it's head away, nobody seeming to know what's going on in it's mind except for itself.

**Author's Note: Zerosus is the strongest of the Fakemon shown so far, surpassing Arceus's base stat total at that in terms of base stats, and having stats that are pretty much Mewtwo's stats in steroids. There's a unique backstory behind Zerosus that will be explored before Zerosus finally decides to make it's own move, which Darkaros much anticipates it to...**


	4. Chapter 3: Carnage

**Finally an update to this story. Before I begin, I want to settle a few things. The story will remain as it is, but some things may need to be re-written. Another thing is that I have Microsoft word now, so expect longer chapters for my other stories, and perhaps this one, later in the future. This chapter will have Angie arrive at Ash's house, but this Chapter is focusing on Zerosus, who has been left out in the dark for the previous chapters and had no real explanation in-story as to what it was or it's motivations. Now then, for those probably waiting for when Angie is going to appear, be a bit patient as the story is actually still being set up. Honestly, I don't have any concrete plans as to the exact plot so far yet to tell you the truth, because right now I'm just going with the ideas that pop through my head, so that's what's going on so far.**

**My Fakemon in this chapter: Dimetroh, Dynasger, Imudraa, Wendreago, Gigacross, Dardraga, Lightaros, Darkaros, Shieldrak, Tera, Carbosect (Debut) Zerosus**

**Crimson Vengeance Chapter 3**:

_All it could see was darkness. Only darkness surrounded it, and then came light and it was finally able to see, but was nearly blinded by this new light. It was a small room, a room filled with light and white laboratory walls. It was scared, terrified even at what it heard and saw; Nothing. It quickly moved around the room trying to figure out where it is, it's tail swishing around as it crawled about, then bumping into a wall, getting a clear view of itself, then constantly staring with wide, pink eyes. Its body covered in a downy feathering, its body white underneath the pink fluff, and a tube on the back of its head connecting to its back. It wondered what it was from day one, but to this day, it never found the answer..._

Zerosus was leaning against the wall with its eyes closed, it's massive left arm with its palm open as J walked up to it.

"Proceed with caution if you approach Zerosus at all..." Darkaros warned her, but J merely scoffed as to this point Zerosus did practically nothing but sit around like this the entire time, so she doubted it would do anything now. This time, however, she was sadly mistaken, as when J stepped into the palm of Zerosus's hand, she was suddenly grabbed hold of as it had a look at J, but merely scoffing at her and tossing her aside several feet, causing J to scrap herself against the floor of the chamber they were in.

J was not happy, but merely laughed even though her arm was covered in blood from the wounds caused by Zerosus. "Really now, you honestly think throwing me aside is going to get rid of me?" J said mockingly, but when she turned around she gasped to see how something as massive as Zerosus just disappeared from where it originally was. J looked around in panic, then saw herself cornered by a Salamence, an Ariados, and a Drapion, which appeared to be her own Pokemon she had before she was sent her. "Salamence?!" She asked all surprised as her old self seemed to have been awoken, but then back to her savage new self almost immediately when Salamence used Flamethrower on her and turned out to a Transformed Zerosus, with her Ariados and Drapion quickly snapping out of the control they were under as they were mauled by two Dardraga that chased them down like savage Velociraptors from Jurassic Park. Darkaros merely laughed at the sight of this.

"I warned you not to heckle Zerosus at all J." Darkaros said laughing smoke from his fiery mouth, and when Zerosus stopped breathing fire upon J and transformed back to its normal giant self, J appeared to have been turned into some shadowy form that was dead silent, and Zerosus merely stomped away back to where it was sitting, but not before it's long, giant tail smashed a spirit container where the spirit of her actual Salamence was held. Salamence was confused as to what was going on, and despite how fiercesome Salamence was, it was trembling in fright as it knew all too well what was going on since many years ago. Nothing but a tortured existence in limbo since it died along with J and her henchmen in Sinnoh. However, Salamence was grabbed by the throat by Dardraga, its neck fluids bleeding onto Dardraga's hands, until.

"STOP!" J commanded her Dardraga, and then Dardraga backed away as Salamence was surprisingly still moving. "How's about I take care of this one?" J said with an evil laugh, not even recognizing her own Salamence anymore as she takes her dagger and brutally stabs at its body til it's blood covers the entire ground and most of J's clothing and hair, just laughing as Dardraga and Darkaros watches with a toothy grin.

"Well now... It seems the transformation on her is working out just fine..." Darkaros said laughing.

"This time we've actually got someone who's merciless enough to turn against their own former allies it seems, Master Darkaros. I must say, your magnificent Flamethrower is enough to turn anyone into demonic foes if you please." Crowdaros said bowing as Darkaro's eye twitched in annoyance, swatting the Dark/Flying type bird into the wall with his own tail as Wendreago couldn't help but laugh as Crowdaros attacked Wendreago with Close Combat. Why a flying Type such as Crowdaros can learn Close Combat makes no sense, but Staraptor was another odd case as to this as well given how Staraptor was practically blessed with the move.

"Enough of the fighting you two... Perhaps... It is time to greet our new recruits..." Darkaros smashing down Imudraa's and Gigacross's spirit containers. Imudraa was just about ready to use Hydro Pump on Darkaros until Crowdaros flew back into the scene and used his famous mind control abilities on Imudraa and Gigacross. "You two won't be getting away this time... Especially not you Gigacross..." Crowdaros said referring to how he tried controlling Gigacross first. Deciding to speed up the process, Darkaros used Flamethrower upon Imudraa and Gigacross that turned their personalities into more diabolic and eviler than they were before. When the stream of flames stopped, Darkaros had a look at the two Pokemon as their eyes glowed red signalling their change was complete.

"Well now... This is interesting..." Crowdaros said as Dardraga moved over to look at them. Zerosus was watching from a distance behind several large pillars, and just eyed all of them as it heard voices going on through its head.

'Let the power of seven be combined into one...

The power of the Seven Evils be known...

Imudraa, Envy...

Wendreago, Gluttony...

Crowdaros, Greed...

Dardraga, Lust...

Darkaros, Pride...

Zerosus, Wrath...

Let the Seven Demons be known as they are... Let their rage and anger consume all around them into the shadows... Let their power be known to all...' The voice said as it disappeared, and Zerosus just looked at itself in a mirror that was on the way, its own breath fogging up the mirror and causing it to disintegrate.

-Flashback-

_All it could remember was running around some mysterious place. It had awoken hearing a loud explosion, as something immediately flew by where it was. Upon looking up at the strange Pokemon, it was surrounded by several scientists each using very powerful Pokemon such as Nidoking, Charizard, Rhydon, Gyarados, among others, but it knew it had no clue how to react even when these Pokemon were unleashed upon it without mercy. All it remembers after that is slow, painful agony as it feels like it's form is sinking to the ground..._

-End Flashback-

Zerosus was looking at the destroyed mirror's dust it left behind, then glancing over back at Hunter J and Darkaros to listen to what they were talking about.

"Why can't I already deal with Ash myself?! He's got none of his friends to defend him anymore!" J argued as Darkaros laughed.

"Because... His Pokemon know we're up to something... And not only that, I feel that someone else knows what I'm up to. I will be leaving for a moment, there's important matters I must deal with." Darkaros said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, oddly shaped like a bird as he flew up out of the ground above them to the surface, which the skies became bloody red upon it arriving at the surface.

"So... Darkaros shows up here himself..." A voice asked, obviously Lightaros as she flew down from the very heavens in a bird shaped mist and both Legendary Pokemon transformed back into their actual forms.

"Lightaros! You cannot interfere with the living like Gaiaros can! So what makes you think you can do so just for the purpose of finally getting rid of me?!" Darkaros laughed only to be shut up by a Hydro Pump to the face, which made him very pissed off.

"Well then, Darkaros, perhaps a duel shall ultimately decide who does what?" Lightaros suggested as Darkaros scoffed at her comment.

"Hmph! Like that'll ever happen, bitch! As much as I'd love the honor of destroying you, your double type advantage is nothing but problems to me." Darkaros said as he ignored the idea of a challenge.

"Oh you mean like this?" Lightaros said forming a bird shaped mist above her and having it slam into Darkaros and causing him great pain, but Darkaros grinned at what she had done and responds by transforming into a bird shaped smoke, flying upward, pulsing with powerful energy as he attempts to slam into Lightaros only to end up crashing into a lake, which REALLY made him angry after that. As he got out of the water, Darkaros dried himself off by summoning an inferno around him.

"Ha ha... Very funny Lightaros..." He said as he turned back into a smoke form and descended back into the ground. The lake was actually near Palette Town, about the next morning from since anything last happened. Lightaros watched as Teranadros moved up to Ash's house, Charizard and Dimetroh looking at the massive spider-like Pokemon, as she handed them both Angie, who had fallen asleep on their travel to Kanto, and slowly disappeared from view as Charizard and Dimetroh moved into the house with her. Ash was also still asleep, mostly with what he learned from Lightaros and actually being tired for once, not like himself at all. Angie slowly woke as Charizard carried her to Ash's room, Dimetroh following behind, and Angie awaking to see Ash, unable to help but blush a little seeing him.

"I never thought I'd see him again... He looks so... Sad..." Angie said as she slowly got up and walked over to Ash.

/Meanwhile/

All the way in Unova, something wasn't normal at all. In Celestial Tower, or, more like outside of it, an unmarked grave was laying in the ground as a claw-like arm rose from the earth in front of the grave. Dual red optics glaring up at everything as it's body statics and crumbles, as it slowly rises from the ground, dusting itself off by having its wings dust off the dirt from its body.

"FINALLY... FREE... STILL... ALIVE..." It spoke in a robotic tone that slowly became more organic sounding, as soon its own mechanical hide has shed and revealed and entirely different hide underneath of it. No longer the metallic genocide insect that was Genesect, who originally died in a battle against Ash for the sake of Team Plasma, much to N's protests, as it looked around and saw it's new form.

"NEW FORME.

STATISTICS MODIFIED.

STEEL TYPE: MISSING.

DARK TYPE ACQUIRED.

GENESECT NO MORE.

NOW... CARBOSECT." It spoke as it opened up its wings and flew off at high speed.

/Darkaro's Domain/

"You heard all of that, correct?" Crowdaros asked referring to Genesect's revival as its previously organic form Carbosect.

"Yes…. But how that Bug Pokemon escaped a place where Fire type moves are common is a mystery to me." Darkaros grumbled. He was still not in the mood to do anything at the moment since Lightaros seemed to have the upper hand. "But… Where's Zerosus?" Darkaros said as he looked around for the titanic Pokemon as he noticed it was not present anywhere. "Better yet…. Where's J and Dardraga?!" Darkaros said as he noticed nearly everyone except Crowdaros had left, then Darkaros letting out a loud roar as he breathes a stream of flames upon the ceiling. "THOSE BLOODY BASTARDS WILL KNOW BETTER THAN TO ESCAPE MY SIGHT!" Darkaros said as he bursted through the ground and back up towards the surface, just as Zerosus reveals itself to still be present as it had used Camouflage to hide itself.

"Zerosus?! You'll pay for your tricks when Darkaros gets back!" Crowdaros said as Zerosus stomped closer to the much tinier bird Pokemon as he stepped away from the approaching colossus. "Uh… Zerosus? What's going on? This isn't you?!" Crowdaros could only scream as Zerosus bites onto his wing, tearing it off as blood and feathers are shed and Crowdaros falls to the ground as Zerosus devours the wing it bit of, then stomping closer to Crowdaros as it's now entirely crippled.

"Zerosus?! Seriously! You never disobeyed! What's wrong with you?!" Crowdaros said as it didn't appear Darkaros was going to show up and save the Crow in time as Zerosus bit the rest of the bird in half, devouring it and coughing up Crowdaros's helmet, all that remained of what was once Crowdaros other than blood and feathers on the ground. With Crowdaros eliminated, nobody was left to enforce Darkaros's loyalty onto Zerosus, as soon enough Crowdaros's wings sprouted from Zerosus's back for whatever reason…..

**Well then, seems Zerosus has its own agenda for things here, first J killing her own Salamence proving the insanity she's taken to due to Darkaros's tampering, and then Zerosus kills Crowdaros by eating him, then mysteriously gaining Crowdaros's wings on its back? Seems like Zerosus has something planned, or maybe not as it would seem. One question is where did J and her Dardraga go, as well as the location of Imudraa and Gigacross? All will be shown later, but next chapter is going to be more Ash/Angie based since that's what this story is primarily about.**


	5. Author's Note: Regarding Future Chapters

**Not sure whether this is a good idea, but this story has been reposted on adultfanfiction .net (Without the space) in-order to prevent too much trouble with this site. Believe me, I certainly don't want to get banned from this site, nor do I want to lose the fics I've worked so hard on, hence why I have no other choice but to have uploaded Crimson Vengeance to that site. The next chapter will be posted on FIRST because it'll be the uncensored version of the chapter, hence I won't need to take the time to re-write certain bits to work around the issue that'll arise in the next chapter. Let's just it involves Dardraga and J and leave it at that, since it's because of that ****ing Naga that I've been typed into a corner regarding this fic. Seriously the Sin of Lust or anything relating to that just doesn't agree with me very well.**

**To find where my fics will be posted on the site in such a case, go the homepage of and search of Bowser_Da_King, which is my username on that site. Don't worry, posting fics on that site is sort of a last resort I take if fics ever get too extreme for here. So when the next chapter is posted, expect a safe version of what'll be added next, but for those who want the full chapter, head to that site and see it for yourself. Thanks for the support everybody. :)**


	6. Chapter 4: Sin of Lust

**This is the FF dot net version of this particular Chapter. For those who read the previous update chapter, you would've seen this chapter already at AFF dot net, as well as it being uncensored on that site. This version removes anything against this site's policies, yet I did so in a way to avoid leaving the plot in the dark, so nothing that was plot important got removed.**

**Fakemon: Crowdaros (Mention), Dardraga, Darkaros (Cameo), Tera, Carbosect, Zerosus**

**Crimson Vengeance Chapter 4:**

Flying through the air at a rapid pace, Carbosect flew all the way from its burial at Unova all the way towards Kanto, as if it were tracking something in particular that would draw it to a region much farther away from Unova in the first place. Landing in Kanto's Route 1, it seeks out a trace of what it was looking for.

"HELL GUARDIAN: DARKAROS.  
LOCATION: UNKNOWN.

HELL WORSHIPPER: CROWDAROS.  
LOCATION: DECEASED."

Carbosect spoke as while it may have been shed of its metallic exterior that was formerly Genesect, its mind still behaved just the same way as its former self. While Carbosect was scanning around the field, J hide in hiding waiting for the Awakened Pokemon to turn its back, her Dardraga following behind her, but something was different about its behavior and attitude at the moment, causing J to look back at him and glare at him.

"What?! You know that anybody who escapes from Hell must rightfully be brought back!" She said rather angrily as Dardraga growled at her, causing Carbosect to turn in their direction hearing Dardraga's growl.

"HELL SPAWN: DARDRAGA.  
LOCATION: Several feet from current coordinates.  
THREAT LEVEL: Too not disturb."

Carbosect spoke again slowly backing away from where Dardraga was at, only to turn and see the Savage Pokemon himself eyeing Carbosect just as Carbosect blasted Fire Blast upon Dardraga to ward it off, giving it just enough time to make an escape by flying off faster than Dardraga could react. Carbosect wasn't going to stand around wasting the effort to eliminate Dardraga when it could be using it's abilities to eliminate something far more worse than Dardraga. So with that, it flew off towards the location of Darkaros's last whereabouts as J looked angrily at Dardraga.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TEAR THAT BUG APART?!" J yelled angrily as Dardraga was a bit lost in thought, which just made J angrier.

"HELLO?! EARTH TO DARDRAGA?!" She yelled as Dardraga responded by snarling and slashing her face with his three claws, and while there was a lot of blood, J was only partially shaken for she was technically already dead.

"HEY! YOU OBEY MY ORDERS FROM NOW ON! I don't care what you may think, but you honestly deserve better than that idiotic Ghost type who merely sits around when he could end this here and now!" J said clenching her fist as Dardraga merely stayed a little _too_ still for what his personality was.

Why was Dardraga standing so idle like he was?

'_Dardraga! I cannot fucking believe that the heir to the mantle of Hell King is behaving the way it was! I don't know what's going on, but whatever you do, stay away from Zerosus! Darkaros cannot be trusted anymore either, so whatever you do, ignore the commands Darkaros previously gave you! This is an emergency!'_ What appeared to be the late Crowdaros' voice yelled into Dardraga's mind as suddenly Dardraga was remembering one of its former orders by Darkaros.

Don't try anything fishy with Hunter J.

Well, since Dardraga didn't have much intelligence, or, at least from what it appeared, it did what Crowdaros had asked.

Finally go for what it was planning from the beginning with J.

It was intense, violent, and bizarre, but the rape left J in wounds that would leave anyone to believe she was dead just by looking at her current state, though with her powers granted by Darkaros she would simply heal these wounds.

Though Dardraga seemed fine just a moment ago, He seemed oddly tipsy with his movements, very dizzy as he tried to move, ending up slithering away from J. Before J could move, she felt herself get hit in the head by something and was knocked out. A familiar bird Pokemon was standing by her as it watched Dardraga move off clumsily.

"_Well, it's been a while since I've been anywhere near home at all, so I might as well stop by. I heard that I was needed, but I didn't think I'd ever see a Dardraga around these parts."_ It thought to itself as it flew off and headed towards Palette Town.

Soon, loud footsteps were heard as a familiar gigantic Pokémon stomped towards where Dardraga was heading. Dardraga turned around, and when he did he wished he hadn't. As soon as he got a look at what was behind him, he was bitten in half by none other than Zerosus, who then ate Dardraga's tail as well so that no evidence of Dardraga's death was left behind, similar to Crowdaros before him.

With another of the demons dead, Zerosus felt spikes grow from his back, similar to the ones Dardraga once had…

* * *

Ash had woken up not that long ago, with Angie waiting in the living room for when he'd wake up. She had arrived not long ago, and was looking after a Pokémon Egg that she had found somehow.

"I still wonder what this could be… I've never seen an Egg with these markings on it…" Angie pondered as the egg slowly seemed to hatch, just as Ash had walked downstairs and saw the egg glowing, soon hatching into a sort of insect-like Pokémon that immediately grabbed hold of Angie's face with its mouth, not in the painful way, but sort of a way to cling on to something, as it had no actual teeth.

"So, I heard you were coming over but I didn't expect you to be here so soon…" Ash said as he walked over to Angie and helped her get the mysterious Pokémon off of her face, only for said hatchling to cling to his own face as well, causing Angie to laugh a bit.

"Yeah, I heard you were feeling down so I figured I'd show up to help you out…" Angie said as she started to feel a little bit shy all of a sudden.

'_Get a hold of yourself Angie! It may be the first time you've seen him in a while, but you can't be shy like this anymore!'_ Her mind yelled at herself as she helped Ash get the Pokémon off of his face, and held it in a way it won't be able to cling to their faces at all.

"Still, I wonder what this Pokémon is though." Ash said as he pulled out his PokeDex to have it analyze the Pokémon.

"TERA, THE MITE POKEMON. IT HUDDLES TOGETHER IN GROUPS IN THE COLDER WINTER MONTHS. IT'S MOUTH IS DESIGNED TO CLING ONTO SURFACES SINCE IT HAS NO LIMBS, AND IT'S MISTY BREATH CAN CREATE ODD SIDE EFFECTS TO OTHERS."

"Hmmm… I wonder what that last bit means since we both sort of breathed in its breath like that?" Angie asked as Ash shrugged.

"Might not be that important, but right now I think we should figure out something here." Ash said as he sighed a bit.

"Hunter J is back, but instead of trying to capture Pokemon, she's trying to kill everyone I know, and possibly even me as well…" Ash said as Angie suddenly looked afraid.

"Hunter J?! Wasn't she killed when you last saw her?!" Angie said as she looked a bit freaked out. Little did she know she ended up hugging Ash out of fright, without even meaning to as well.

"Um… Angie?" Ash said as he felt himself blush a bit at her action, as suddenly Angie backed away with her face all red as well, looking away from him as she became completely nervous.

"Well, um, er…" Angie said as Dynasger had a look at them from the window, shaking her head.

"_Well, we have a Tera appear all of a sudden… This isn't going to end well…"_ Dynasger said as Pikachu had a look at the two of them.

"_What could possibly happen? It doesn't look dangerous at all."_ Pikachu said to Dynasger.

"_Well, both when Tera evolves to her final form, and what some of the side effects are to Tera's mist breath."_ Dynasger said as she couldn't help but grin a little as to imagining the possibilities of this.

**AN: Because of slow progress, one tiny spoiler; The bird Pokemon that knocked out J before Dardraga's death is none other than Pidgeot. Also another reason updating may be slow would be due to the fact at the time of this update (3/13/2013), that Ash's Charizard is currently re-appearing in Unova in the current anime season (Not in the dub yet at the moment though). I DO know that Charizard learned a few new moves in his return though, though even if Blast Burn isn't one of them he still knows it in this fic. Also the chapter after this one will FINALLY get to the Ash and Angie romance, yet will at the same time be censored, but not to the point it won't ruin anything good. Again, if you want to see the full uncut fic, head to Adultfanfiction dot net (My username is identical to the one I have here, including the Avatar, so I won't be that hard to miss).**


	7. Chapter 5: End of Pride

**Well, let me just say that DESPITE my reasons for wanting to discontinue the fic, let me just say that after the previous chapter, said reason has been ousted from the whole fic so I don't have to worry about it anymore. In other words, the main Dardraga is dead. THANK YOU ZEROSUS for choosing to get rid of him almost immediately. You might wonder how Dardraga off things would be killed off so easily, but mating is basically what weakens it at the same time because most of its power is built up by NOT mating with anything, and the sudden loss of power left it hindered in trying to flee from Zerosus.**

**Speaking of Zerosus, HUGE backstory for this guy in the beginning of this chapter, but we won't fully understand what Zerosus is until the very end. For those who check my DA account, you'll already know pretty much everything about it.**

**ANYWAYS ON WITH THE FUCKING SHOW ALREADY.**

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**Fakemon Appearances: Darkaros, Lightaros, Gigacross, Imudraa, Tera, Teranos, Wendreago, Mewthree/Zerosus**

**Crimson Vengeance Chapter 5:**

To say everything was painful was fairly obvious for Hunter J. After the mauling/mating session from Dardraga moments before its death, she was left with a lost arm and several wounds to her head and neck. All of which were fortunately healed by the currently hypnotized Imudraa, the same that Ash owns but had been abducted. Gigacross was lazily sleeping beside a pillar in the depths of hell, while Darkaros was angrily stomping around with sheer anger.

"WHERE ARE ALL THE DARDRAGA?! HOW DOES A RACE OF POWERFUL POKEMON SUCH AS THEM SUDDENLY DISAPPEAR?!" Darkaros angrily roared as he looked at Gigacross and Imudraa. "No point sending you two anywhere else, you're dead useless to me know that Crowdaros and Zerosus are missing as well." Darkaros said as he snapped Imudraa and Gigacross out of their hypnotic spell, as both Pokemon collapsed and fell over before disappearing in a white bubble of light and water, Darkaros was enraged, even more so when a certain Legendary appeared before him.

"Well, Darkaros, certainly you should know better than to toy with the living. You're actually quite lucky that the victims of your work recently are all in heaven now. They will be no longer dead once this is through, but you realize how that will work, right?" Lightaros asked as she held before him a Scale from Imudraa and the very Diablo Helmet that makes Heracross evolve to Gigacross.

"Wait, if those two are back in the living, why do you need those two objects?! Those are my own property!" Darkaros yelled the last bit as Lightaros shook her head.

"Trust me in this, Darkaros. As much as we all want you gone, you're death won't arrive til a certain follower of yours decides your own demise." Lightaros said before she disappeared in a bubble of light, Darkaros angered as hell no duh, as Hunter J finally wakes up from her knocked out state.

"Mind filling me in on what exactly happened, "boss"?" J asked as Darkaros simply growled and ignored her comment… For now.

* * *

_There was light everywhere it looked, but on this fateful day, nothing but chaos was about to ensue. All because of its own actions. Everywhere it looked, it could sense the smell of death around it. Everything that it had been raised with, all gone. However, the serum used to try and erase its memories did not work as planned. In the room next to it, the presence of a slightly less powerful being, yet more powerful than anything else other than itself, was sleeping away the serum's effects._

_It was the only one who would be spared from the fate this creature would give to the scientists in the lab._

_When several scientists entered the room, the very first course of action was breaking out of its test tube, which it did with little effort as its mind caused the machines to self-destruct, as walking out of the test chamber was a being that could be called many things._

_Technically speaking, this creature was dubbed "Mewthree" by the scientists who had cloned it, and it is the "brother" of Mewtwo, except said to be far more powerful than Mewtwo in comparison. For the record, while both Mewtwo and Mewthree are the same age, Mewthree is already about the size of a human while Mewtwo is only child-sized at this point._

_As scientists entered the room, sending out Bug and Ghost type Pokemon to deal with Mewthree, it responded by its use of Shadow Claw and Flamethrower, while occasionally using Bite and Crunch to brutally injure several scientists with its fangs, it's genetic modification being more based on every kind of attack rather than what Mewtwo was made for._

_However, it's rampage of revenge was soon made short-lived, as a gunshot pierced through the room and Mewthree, still not mature enough to be anywhere near worthy of its name, drops dead to the floor._

"_Hmph. Seems cloning has its limits at times. Dispose of this monster! I want to see that nothing remains of it when I get back!" A familiar voice said as the scientists moved to get rid of the body of the dead Legendary to be, but when they turned to look at where it was, all they saw was blood and no body to be found…_

* * *

Zerosus was unsure as to what exactly was running through its thoughts at the moment. It had no idea as to what exactly its own thoughts seemed to be telling it, except that it needed to get revenge, but now at this rate it's like there's two beings it needs to get revenge against rather than simply Darkaros. Whoever the other being is, he'll be in for a world of pain once it finally has all the power it needs to end Darkaros' evil. For now, it simply roamed through the wilderness of Mt. Silver, because there was a certain Ice Type Pokemon it needed to kill to gain its powers…

Sometimes it wondered what exactly it was, and what kind of powers it truly had, but those were mysteries for another time. Perhaps when Zerosus got closer to its goal it would find out what exactly it was, or perhaps something else it would figure out by the end of things.

* * *

At Ash's house, Lightaros was present as she worked on a few things in the distance, such as bringing Ash's friends back to life, as at long last Gaiaros, the third Ghost type Legendary of the trio, finally decides to show up.

"So, you think that these souls really need to be revived?" Gaiaros questioned Lightaros, as it didn't honestly like the idea of such meddling with life and death.

"I mean, what else could I possibly do? It's not like this for them to just die this way…" Lightaros asked as Gaiaros's green eyes narrowed a bit.

"Do you honestly think they're not happy with their current position already? If I had the choice to bring back the dead, I would honestly ask first if they truly feel like living is what they would prefer. I mean, life is good, but sometimes it is too good to last. Know what I'm saying?" Gaiaros asked as Lightaros took a moment to think.

"Well… Misty did say she deserved staying in heaven… She said she can't honestly face Ash without feeling guilt at all, and knows about Angie and how she feels Angie would be better for him than she ever was… She also saws she wants to observe what goes on before the end of this crisis before they all decided whether or not life is worth it again…" Lightaros explained as Gaiaros nodded a bit.

"I can understand why they're wary of being brought back to life, because I've heard news that a monstrous Pokemon is making its way through the world of the living as it seeks out Darkaros, but what exactly it is I do not know…" Gaiaros stated as it was referring to Zerosus, as Zerosus was an even bigger threat than what Darkaros would ever dream of being…

* * *

Back in Palette Town, Hunter J appeared as she was sent to accomplish what she was planning all of this whole time; to kill Ash and Angie, as they are the only targets she has left to kill. However, without Dardraga's help, she might have much greater difficulties…

"Do not mess it up this time, because if you die this time, you're dead for real!" Darkaros's booming voice spoke to her mentally as J merely scoffed.

"I had my neck snapped by Dardraga in addition to a torn off arm, yet I survived that didn't I?" J asked as Darkaros remained quiet after that statement.

"That's what I thought…" J said before being greeted by Ash's Charizard right in front of her, who immediately responded by breathing a blast of Flamethrower on her, but J was too quick and managed to dodge, before being taken surprise by Ash's Staraptor, but her dodges could only get so far, as soon Garchomp, Samurott, and Dynasger cornered J in addition to the former two Pokemon.

"Great, JUST GREAT!" J yelled as her hands lit aflame as she tried to think as to how to deal with this, before hearing a loud stomping noise from the forest as a familiar Bird Pokemon flew away in terror.

'_Sorry just passing by!'_ It said to Ash's Pokemon as Charizard looked somewhat baffled.

'_Pidgeot?'_ Charizard said before looking back at where Pidgeot flew from and saw a charging Zerosus getting stopped in place by an Ice/Rock Type Pokemon by the name of Wendreago, before the latter uses its left arm to grab Zerosus's head and toss the massive Legendary over its head as Zerosus lands on the ground atop Hunter J.

Hunter J quickly tried to get up, but once Zerosus got up, it decided to switch targets for a second as it roared loudly to J before grabbing her in its jaws, shaking her around before crushing her body into blood and pieces of her remaining guts, before devouring the rest of the remains of her.

As anti-climactic as Hunter J's demise was, Darkaros didn't actually seem to mind the loss of J at all at this point, as her death at the jaws of Zerosus allowed Darkaros to track where Zerosus was when it was previously unable to.

"Well, now that the queen of bitches is dead, perhaps I shall give some power to you to help fix this issue, eh Wendreago?" Darkaros asked before using his telepathic abilities to give Wendreago more power in its attacks, but Zerosus responded in a way that Wendreago didn't expect.

Zerosus's eyes bursted into a bright glowing violet, as its pupils became a bright orange, Zerosus's whole body glowing with a violet aura before it's whole skin takes on a more hideous, purple shade of its original coloration and the mist that Zerosus breaths out constantly beginning to constantly be breathed out as a fog surrounding itself.

Ash and Angie were quick to rush outside as they witnessed everything that happened, Angie terrified as heck of the monstrous Zerosus, while Ash uses his PokeDex to get information on both Wendreago and Zerosus.

"WENDREAGO, THE FERAL MAN POKEMON. IT LIVES WITHIN DEEP, ISOLATED FORESTS AND MOUNTAINS WHERE IT FEASTS ON THE CORPSES OF OTHERS. IT USED TO BE MORE SANE AND INTELLIGENT, BUT LOST IT ALL WHEN IT BECAME STRANDED."

"ZEROSUS, THE UNBORN POKEMON. A TOP SECRET, SECOND CLONE OF MEW THAT WAS DESTROYED PREMATURELY, ONLY TO BE REBORN AS A POWERFUL GHOST TYPE POKEMON. IT CONSTANTLY SEEKS THE POWER OF SIX OTHER POKEMON TO COMPLETE IT'S TAKEOVER."

The PokeDex entry of itself actually managed to catch Zerosus's attention as it remembered what it was the very moment the PokeDex revealed a heck of a lot about it, Zerosus merely glanced at the charging Wendreago before biting the Ice Type in its jaws, chomping down on it to crush it's body into more easier to swallow bits, as Wendreago tried to struggle, before Zerosus tosses Wendreago into the air to grasp him in a different direction, before smashing Wendreago's skull into the ground with sheer force, it's head completely destroyed as Zerosus swallows the rest of Wendreago's body whole, before letting off a loud roar, before it disappears before any of the other Pokemon could have a chance to attack Zerosus.

Even if they did, they wouldn't have stood much of a chance anyways.

"What was that about Zerosus being a clone of Mew? I thought only Mewtwo was cloned from Mew!" Angie asked as Ash shook his head, unsure about all of this.

"Looks like Giovanni had something even more powerful in mind when he tried to control Mewtwo." Ash suggested as he looked at his own Pokemon, Pidgeot landing beside Ash as Ash looks at him with confusion.

"Pidgeot? Is that really you?!" Ash said all excited as Pidgeot nodded, before getting hugged a bit tight from Ash.

"Man am I glad to see you're alright in this whole situation! It's been hell ever since that Darkaros nut tried to take everything away from me…" Ash said as he glanced back at Angie, as from within the former's house Tera jumped up and clung to Ash's face, Dynasger looking partially freaked as Angie helped Ash get Tera off of Ash's face, only for the same result to end up with her as Tera now clung to her face, as Ash laughed nervously.

"This thing might be some trouble in another way with everything else going on…" Ash said as he got Tera off of Angie's face and set the Mite Pokemon down on the ground, before suddenly Tera started to glow a bright blue, as it evolved from its infantile form to a bit more mobile form. Its body became more rounded and flat, as it now had six small legs to move around on.

"So, what is it now?" Angie asked as she was surprised Tera had evolved so soon, Ash checking his PokeDex to see what exactly Tera had become.

"TERANOS, THE BEETLE POKEMON. IT STILL LIVES IN GROUPS, BUT IT HAS BECOME SOMEWHAT LARGER. THE FEMALES ARE SAID TO BE VERY VIOLENT…"

Just the sound of that last bit was enough to make Ash and Angie shudder a bit, as Teranos seemed to growl in a very hostile tone, before suddenly speeding off at what seemed near instant speed as suddenly Ash's Garchomp lay on the ground frozen and KO'd in a near instant, Teranos roosting on Garchomp's back as it falls asleep.

Ash managed to return Garchomp to his Pokemon, as Teranos still slept, as they decided to wait out and see what would happen next. Well, that's what worried Ash a bit because he felt rather unusual after he looked at Angie...

* * *

Later that night, Lightaros had appeared and explained to Ash the dangers of why she isn't simply reviving his friends, but Ash already knew all too well it was because of Zerosus. Meanwhile, Ash tried to make his move on Angie after Lightaros told Ash that Misty was sort of encouraging him to.

By that she meant threatening him with her mallet that she had given to Lightaros just for that message.

"Well, even I wanted to, I can't really change things with Misty now can I? She's engaged, and Angie's here with me, so even if I could fix things with Misty, she seemed to have moved on already and Angie would be pissed if I ditched her while she was here…" Ash muttered to himself as Pikachu entered the room.

"Pika?" He asked as Ash shrugged a bit.

"Whatever happens, I just hope Tera's breath didn't ruin any plans… I mean, sure, me and Angie have talked and visited each other over the past few years, so I mean it's not like it's gonna be too awkward for us to fall in love, since it's not like we haven't both been thinking of it…. Right?" Ash asked as he unsure if Angie still had a crush on him like she did for the past few years.

Meanwhile, in another bedroom, Angie was getting dressed into a dress that Lightaros had given her, but what exactly the purpose of it was for was beyond her knowledge. Let's just say she didn't really plan on being safe and quiet about the whole thing if they did confess their feelings tonight…

"Do you think it'll be too sudden Shinx?" Angie asked as her loyal, still unevolved Shinx asked as she wasn't sure how to answer her trainer's question.

"Well, whatever the case, I hope my hormones don't make me do anything stupid… I'm sure he's probably thinking the same thing…" Angie muttered before leaving the bedroom to look at Ash as he had left his own bedroom at the same exact time, Ash flustered when he saw Angie.

She looked VERY radiant in the dress she was wearing. Like Lightaros herself, it was colored mostly white, with parts of it being azure color on the trim of it. She was wearing a necklace shaped with a Luxray shaped gemstone, as Ash had given her it on her birthday, although he was looking for a Shinx one instead to tell you the truth. Even then, she admired it anyways, as it showed she was courageous whenever she needed to be, and was happy to be with Ash.

"So… Er….. Any reason for the fancy dress? I mean… Uh…. Hehe….. I guess asking you out on a date after all this point is pointless huh?" Ash asked as Angie nodded.

"We both think alike at times it seems… And let me say I sort of knew you were planning on asking me out after how sweaty you got earlier…"Angie mocked a bit as Ash's face turned beat red, as he tried to remain calm about the situation.

The night was quiet and calm when Ash took her to a restaurant, trying to avoid making a scene when he ordered a ton of food on his end, though Angie didn't mind at all. At least Ash still had one thing in common with his old self still after all.

"So… Ash… There's… Something I wanted to ask…" Angie asked rather shyly as they both ate.

"Well, I sort of wanted ask something as well… Er… Do you… Still like me after all this time?" Ash asked as he avoided saying love instead of like just yet, since he waited for Angie's response.

"Well, actually… Let me say I more love you now than I do like you… I mean…. I know this may seem like being guilt tripped, but you've just lost all your friends in Kanto, but that honestly has me very worried… Especially regarding Zerosus…" Angie admitted as Ash blushed a bit.

"Well, I really do love you… I'm worried just the same, since I don't want you killed after having heard everyone else was killed..." Ash said as Angie blushed. After a few minutes, they payed for the bill and left the restaurant, as they were outside Ash stopped for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" Angie asked, before Ash turned to face her as he leaned in and kissed her, her eyes going wide before they soften and she relaxes into the kiss before kissing him back, before they eventually stopped to breath.

"So… You really do love me… But what about-"

"We both moved on… Things just were too different for us to even try and stay together…" Ash said as he knew she was about to ask about Misty, and after this night with Angie, he seems to have finally moved on himself just like Misty had done.

When they arrived home, they found Pikachu and Shinx rushing out towards them, while all the fully evolved Pokemon were on guard at the house.

"Is something wrong guys?" Ash asked as his Pokemon looked at him, as Pikachu pointed to the house, where Teranos was nowhere to be found…..

* * *

Darkaros was fuming with absolute rage to the point his entire body was lit up in flames at his sheer amount of anger, but all of that was silenced when he calmed, only to immediately erupt again in anger.

"THAT FUCKING TRAITOR! ZEROSUS WILL KNOW BETTER THAN TO MESS WITH ME!" Darkaros roared before the devil of his own words stomped up before Darkaros, having the appearance of Wendreago's right arm, Crowdaros's wings, Dardraga's spikes, Imudraa's tail, and Gigacross's horns, but all that was missing to this massive fusion of Pokemon DNA was none other than Darkaros himself as Zerosus roared while Darkaros roared right back at Zerosus.

"AH, SO YOU FINALLY REVEAL YOUR TRUE COLORS! We'll see whose REALLY the King of Hell once we finish this once and for all!" Darkaros roared before charging at Zerosus with anger, before Zerosus charged as well, Zerosus being quick to grab Darkaros by his jaws, ripping out Darkaros' tongue to prevent Darkaros from using Flamethrower as Darkaros screeched in horrifying pain, the pain being enough to force Darkaros to the ground as Zerosus tries to finish off Darkaros.

"You can't beat this easily! You just can't!" Darkaros roared in anger only to be bunch extremely hard in the nose to the point it would bleed, as Zerosus grabs both parts of Darkaros' head and at first one would simply believe Zerosus kills him by a simple jaw break finisher a la King Kong, but Zerosus instead grabs Darkaros' jaw, and rips the whole Sin of Pride Legendary CLEAN IN HALF by the sheer force at which Zerosus pries apart Darkaros' head.

With Darkaros effectively dead, Zerosus grabs Darkaros' still pulsing heart in his mouth before swallowing it, and soon Zerosus' transformation was complete as it took on the remaining pieces of its ultimate, Shadowlord Forme's appearance and roaring with absolute rage and fury. Fully remembering who it is, it sets its goal to one particular soul in mind.

"Giovanni…"

**Well, this chapter is the longest in this entire story. It's actually going to be even longer on Adultfanfiction dot net though, because there's actually a specific scene before Ash and Angie arrive home, the entire end of that bit of this chapter having been entirely different than what REALLY happens in this chapter, but you won't find out what until I update this story on … Hehehehe…**

**Also note that this is the second to last chapter of this whole story. Now that Zerosus is in final forme, there's not much else left to continue, just merely wrap up what already has happened. How will I wrap it up? You'll have to find out in the next chapter...**


	8. Epilogue: Endgame: All just a dream?

**FINAL Chapter to this story, SO ON WITH THE SHOW. Rushed or not, I just wanted to get this over with.**

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**Fakemon: Lightaros, Imudraa, Gigacross, Teranadros, Carbosect, Zerosus, ? (Debut)**

**Crimson Vengeance Epilogue:**

Lightaros was panicking as she knew something was not right. Not right at all.

"I don't understand. Normally I'm happy when a couple is united, and whenever Darkaros is dealt with. But without Darkaros, balance has shifted to where Zerosus rules hell now! This isn't good at all!" Lightaros said as she was trying not to freak out too much.

"Is there any way to stop Zerosus at all?" Misty asked as she and the others here were very worried as to what Zerosus was fully capable of.

"There's only one other Pokemon that can pose any threat to Zerosus, but because we all worked to destroy it years ago, it doesn't exist anymore..." Lightaros explained as she heard rather gentlemen-like laughter from somewhere.

"Foolish Lightaros, always a spazz as always I see. Either way, I see you need my help after all this time I see? We'll see what happens in a moment though, as this is getting interesting as it is..." The voice spoke as it busted up laughing as both it and Lightaros saw a vision of Mewtwo and Mew arriving outside of Palette Town.

* * *

Mewtwo arrived, and had a glance around as he had finally managed to avoid Team Rocket chasing after him and Mew.

"I sense... Something... Is very off about this place recently... This is where Ash Ketchum lives... But something isn't right..." Mewtwo said as he soon Team Rocket's helicopters closing in on Mewtwo, several of them surrounding the Genetic Pokemon before all of them are blasted out of the sky by a flying Carbosect.

"You?!" Mewtwo questioned as he partially recognized the Bug type before him. Even if it was no longer Genesect, he knew all too well that this is one of the same Genesect he fought alongside a Shiny Genesect years ago.

"PUT PASTS ASIDE FOR NOW, MEWTWO. WE HAVE MUCH MORE TO WORRY ABOUT. TEAM ROCKET SHALL END ONCE AND FOR ALL WHEN THEY FIND OUT THAT THEIR BASE IS UNDER ATTACK." Carbosect stated in it's robotic voice, as Mewtwo raised an eye and questioned what exactly Carbosect meant, before hearing a loud, booming roar off in the distance.

* * *

Ash and Angie went outside along with their Pokemon to find a passed out Gigacross and Imudraa, both of which having just recently been brought back from the depths of hell.

"Gigacross! Imudraa!" Ash said once he found them, being quick to return the two of them to their Poke Balls once he saw how badly injured they were, but then also seeing Mewtwo dead ahead of him and watching him, along with Carbosect eyeing Ash as well.

"TARGET. ASH KETCHUM. THREAT LEVEL. NONE." Carbosect said as his systems were bugged because of having scanned Zerosus earlier when it was fully powered, as Carbosect looked at Mewtwo.

"We'll bring them along with us. Whatever made that noise sounded too powerful for me to take on by myself." Mewtwo said as he heard another, loud, booming roar not far away, as he saw Zerosus emerge from the ground, flying in the air as it's full powered Shadowlord Forme, as it fired a powerful blast of Fire Blast at the group, only for it to blocked by Mewtwo's barrier.

"What... Are you...?" Mewtwo questioned to Zerosus as Zerosus merely roared at him.

"Must... Kill... Giovanni..." Zerosus muttered as it looked at Mewtwo and the others.

"What's this about Giovanni?" Angie asked as she was somewhat confused.

"I was created by Giovanni and Team Rocket many years ago. They misused my own power for their own purposes, but I broke free from their control to seek my true purpose." Mewtwo explained as Zerosus looked a bit startled, as it landed on the ground and slowly approached the group, as Mewtwo had Ash and Angie get behind him for cover.

"Mew...Two... You are... Mewtwo...?" Zerosus asked as it finally began to remember. Its own name in the past was Mewthree, so its new knowledge of the name Mewtwo made it realize it had a "brother" of sorts in the form of Mewtwo.

"Yes... Who are you anyways?" Mewtwo asked Zerosus as Zerosus looked sad all of a sudden.

"I am... Mewthree... Or... Used to be... I was killed years ago before I got to see you... Four others died around the same time and sent me into eternal rage... I awoke as a servant to Darkaros... But no more... I killed Darkaros and all of his followers, and now I am the King of Hell because of that... My name... Is now Zerosus..." Zerosus explained as Mewtwo looked confused.

"I... Wasn't the only clone?" Mewtwo asked as Zerosus shook his head.

"We are both brothers... Sort of... Our goal... We must get revenge agains the one who killed my original self... His name... Is Giovanni..." Zerosus explained as Mewtwo seemed to understand now after all this time. There was no end to evil unless it was all brought to an end.

Giovanni must be killed, if Zerosus is to ever stop its own rampage.

"Very well then, brother... We shall both destroy Giovanni... But we must have aid to do so... It's not as easy as it sounds..." Mewtwo explained as he teleported himself, Carbosect, Zerosus, Ash, and Angie to Team Rocket's main base of operations, where they were almost immediately spotted, mostly because of Zerosus's large size, but Carbosect was the first to strike as it attacked several of the grunts and their Pokemon.

"GO. I WILL DISTRACT. THIS IS MY OFFER OF PEACE TO YOU, GREAT MEWTWO AND ZEROSUS." Carbosect stated as Mewtwo and Zerosus nodded and went further into the base, as Carbosect had a look at Ash and Angie.

"What about you?! Will you be alright?!" Ash called out to Carbosect as he was being dragged by Angie to stay with Mewtwo.

"I WILL..." Carbosect said before surrounding it was its old armor that it used to have; Now it was Genesect once more. "BE FINE..." Genesect muttered as it vaporized several of the grunts before offlining the base's defenses in a single blast from Explosion.

* * *

Ash, Angie, and Mewtwo all eventually found Giovanni's office, as Zerosus was elsewhere in the base causing absolute havoc, as just as quickly as they arrived, several electric cables grabbed onto the three of them and shocked them, as Giovanni turned around on his chair and laughed.

"You honestly thought you could catch me by surprise here, Mewtwo? So many years I've waited for you to finally re-appear... And for my abandoned project to return from the dead..." Giovanni said as he was all too aware that Zerosus was present in the base.

"So... You think you can still get away alive this time huh?" Mewtwo asked as Zerosus was hovering in the air outside the building, as Zerosus quickly smashed through the window and grabbed Giovanni in it's jaws, before ripping him apart and devouring him as he did everything else he killed up to this point. Just then, when everything seemed to be finished, someone's voice spoke through the area.

"Well... You honestly think this'll be THAT easy, huh? Congratulations on finally killing Giovanni, old bastard deserved to die anyways. Now, with him gone as well as the other team's absence from here, I finally believe it is time to show myself..." The voice spoke as a black void appeared as a portal in the room, the building shattering like glass as from the void emerges a two legged, two armed, four winged Dragonic being of some sort, floating in middair as it just laughs and stretches its large wings.

"What... Are you..." Zerosus asked as Ash checked his PokeDex for information to see if whatever he was seeing was a Pokemon.

"DRAGORA, THE GENESIS POKEMON. IT LIVED LONG BEFORE ARCEUS WAS EVER BORN, BUT DID NOTHING BUT CREATE AN ENDLESS VOID OF CHAOS IN IT'S LIFE AS IT CONSTANTLY GAINED POWER."

"Well, nice facts about me. Pretty accurate for a human made device I should say." Dragora mocked a bit as he wasn't all that impressed otherwise about all of this.

Zerosus, in a fit of rage at the moment, moved to attack Dragora at full force only for it's attacks to do nothing at all to Dragora, causing the Genesis Pokemon to laugh.

"Foolish fool, aren't you? My ability is Wonder Guard you idiot! You honestly think any normal attack will do anything to me?" Dragora laughed as he was rather starting to enjoy this nonsense so far, but was quickly bored so simply waved his hand at Zerosus as Zerosus shatters like glass into non-existence.

However, just then, Dragora was soon met with a force he didn't expect to see just at the moment; Arceus.

"So, you try and challenge me yet again, Dragora? Entering MY universe and causing chaos as you please?! I don't think so!" Arceus said before using his plates to become Fire Type and hitting Dragora directly with Fire Type Judgment, which only barely managed to hurt to the Ghost/Steel Legendary.

"You know, there's only one way to end this, you know that right? After all, how could things possibly be without me present here at all?" Dragora asked Arceus.

"Perhaps we should find out." Arceus said beforing using Flame Charge to strike Dragora, as both of them use their ultimate attacks at once as everything goes blank from the sheer force of the attack.

And that, was the end of the line.

* * *

"ASH! WAKE UP WILL YA?" Angie's voice said as she looked at her husband.

"Huh, wha? Where's Mewtwo and Arceus at?" Ash asked as he was oblivious to whatever the heck just happened.

"Were you dreaming again Mister?! Uggh... And you say I have issues like that recently..." Angie said as she sat on the bed, as Ash sat up to look at her.

So if everything was correct, nearly everything that had happened was just some messed up dream. He had to check this though, so he looked all across the house, and saw that every bit of that was just some crazy dream.

"It really must've been a dream then I suppose..." Ash said as Angie followed him to the living room of their house.

"Well, not my fault you've been paranoid ever since I started to bloat like this." Angie said as she gently rubbed her belly, Ash moving to hug her around her belly as he knew their child was going to be born within a month or so.

"Well, it was REALLY a crazy dream..." Ash said as he tried to listen for any kicks from the child, as Angie just giggled a bit.

"Well, whatever it was, I just hope we're both happy with our reality..." Angie said as Ash nodded.

So that was the end of it. It turned out that other than the events that happened before Darkaros's strike, that everything that happened afterwards was just some crazy dream. He has a happy life, managed to cope with the help of Angie, got married, and now Angie is expecting a child. So basically all the fears he had was just a dream it seemed... Or... Was it?

Meanwhile, outside of the house, Mewtwo stood on the rooftop, as Mew purred to Mewtwo asking about what it did several months ago.

"Yes, I erased their memories of everything. Arceus would've killed me if I didn't anyways." Mewtwo said as Mew purred again.

"So? Everything is all fine in the end, and Dragora doesn't exist anymore. Still, it makes me wonder how Zerosus is doing..."

* * *

In the depths of hell, Zerosus slept soundly and without any hint of anger or wrath at all. In its dream, it visioned itself, and all of its cloned friends in a future where none of the threats of Giovanni ever happened.

Even as the new ruler of hell, everything from that point was absolute peace, and the evil of both Darkaros and Dragora was never heard of again.

**So basically I rushed out the ending, yes, but that's because I wanted this fic done and over with already. JEEZ do I feel happy at least to have SOME kind of ending rather than no ending at all! Now then, I at LEAST did a twist on the "It's all just a dream" ending cliche, by making it so that Ash only remembers the events as a dream, but after everything was fixed Mewtwo simply erased it from his memories and so now it's only remembered by Ash and the others as nothing more than a dream.**


	9. Author's Note: Personal Issues

**Well, this chapter is but an Author's Note again. What's the point though? Story's over! THAT'S KIND OF THE PROBLEM HERE. As happy as I am that I've finished this story, I do NOT feel happy about how I ended it. I mean, it's not like the whole "All just a dream" ending hasn't been done before, but I'm not sure if my twist that "It really did happen, they just can't remember it" was enough of an excuse to have it how it ends. Well, this is because of two problems.**

**ZEROSUS.**

**DRAGORA.**

**Zerosus was a Fakemon I made that eventually became WAY too powerful for its own good, because it learned more moves than even Mew did, and had its initial form alone has stats that make Mewtwo, the Kyurem Formes, and Arceus look like total garbage.  
Don't EVEN get me started about Dragora by comparison. On one hand, Dragora has the same BST as Zerosus at 777, and its Attack and Special Attack are pathetic compared to its gargantuan HP, Defende, and Special Defense, its Ghost/Steel type, AND Wonder Guard. Let alone the fact it has a move that temporarily swaps its actual Attack and Special Attack with the target, thus rendering the low Offensive stats no longer a problem for that battle, and its massive Defenses and HP is DESIGNED to lure out the powerful attackers, let alone its ability of Wonder Guard, which means only Super Effective attacks can hit it. AT ALL.**

**Now in terms of anime physics applied to both, Zerosus is a second clone they made of Mew in case of failure with Mewtwo, but they wanted to test the cloning process with Zerosus a bit more. The result was effectively what many dub a Mewthree, but Zerosus is only known by Mewthree as definition of the naming process used in the other clones. As Zerosus was cloned at some point after Mewtwo, it was dubbed Mewthree in a similar fashion as to how Mewtwo is called Mewtwo, because he is the first clone. Zerosus isn't so much "Unborn" at all, as Zerosus manages to grow into a teenage form before going absolutely insane from the differing genetics from what even Mewtwo was given. Did I mention while Mewtwo is not even as tall as he is as an Adult at this point, that Zerosus is already TALLER than Mewtwo's adult height? That's the key trait of Zerosus is that Zerosus is freaking huge by comparison. Zerosus rarely stands upright like Mewtwo does, preferring a more horizontal, Theropod posture in how it stands and walks. Sometimes it DOES move on all fours, but not often.**

**Now Dragora was designed solely for the purpose of the fact that my own rules that a Pokemon based on Dragora MUST exist within my fanfiction somewhere in some form. Dragora basically copies Galaxia and its Digimon counterpart in origin; they all three existed long before the gods themselves, in a void of chaos many trillions of years before the universe is finally created. Dragora, which is referred to as "Master" as its Dragora title, is destroyed when Arceus is born and uses the three Dragons and its own power to destroy Dragora. They THINK they win, but Dragora is in reality still alive, but remains absent until the day only one equal to its own power would awaken. Dragora is only finally awoken when Zerosus has gained the power to become its final form, and Dragora makes quite a smashing entrance by instantly destroying Zerosus like he was worth nothing at all.**

**Actually the latter bit of that is something that, technically speaking, EVERY Dragora is capable of. Seriously, I underplay nearly every Dragora I do, because ALL OF THEM normally are capable of just snapping their fingers and thus the universe is destroyed, but the reason I have this explained is that only Galaxia was smart enough to figure out how to do so, being the original Dragora and all of course.**

**Anyways, I feel like at the same time the ending addressed everything, well, NOT everything actually. Teranos DID evolve to Teranadros (AKA Terranadrosus), but what ultimately happened to it after it disappeared in the penultimate chapter is not revealed. Again, this is sort of to show where this IS just a dream, but the ending states that it did actually happen…**

**IT JUST DIDN'T END SO CRAZILY AS ASH'S DREAM HAD ENDED. Here's how it REALLY ended: Mewtwo, Ash, and Angie confront Giovanni. Giovanni nearly kills them til he is killed off by Zerosus, after which Dragora the Master appears, claiming his use for anything in this universe was all over and that he was taking charge now. That's when Arceus shows up. At first Arceus is getting his Arce handed to him by Dragora, but THEN Teranadros appears, and manages to OHKO Dragora long enough for Arceus to destroy him for good. Lightaros brings back everyone as promise now that the dangers of Dragora is gone, and Zerosus vanishes without a trace before this, now sleeping in what his now his own domain as he reminisces on the events that he had BEFORE he had been driven absolutely nuts, as his powers gave him back his old memories entirely.**

**Overall, the whole insanity of the ending, then again the whole fic, left me somewhat not willing to continue it in the first place. It just happened to be one of the crazy ideas I came up with the time when I wanted to do something other than Blackest Knight for my main fic to work on. Now that Crimson Vengeance is at an end, I can now focus back on Blackest Knight. Trust me when I say this, Blackest Knight will get a better ending than what this one attempted to pull off. **


End file.
